User blog:ImtheSteve/Steve's Pile in the Gravel Pit
Hi there! I'm Steve, the resident New Canaanite. These are some ideas I wanted to run by everyone and see if anyone wanted to write a story with me. Centennia Something of a cruel joke by Vault-Tec, this fully built and equipped Vault never admitted any residents into its program. Mister Handy units equipped with Handyman utility packages kept everything tidy and running as a skeleton crew while the security systems and RobCo’s Eyebot Documentary Narrative Assistance (EDNA) units recorded and transmitted footage of the Wasteland back to the Vault mainframe. The Vault's true purpose would not be realized until survivors would arrive, and would prove to be a much more benevolent Vault. Primarily, Vault-Tec wanted to see if people would survive outside of Project Safehouse, the nearby control Vault 97 acting as its comparison. Vault-Tec also wanted to observe survivors’ reactions to and uses of full Vault facilities several generations after nuclear apocalypse. On October 23, 2177 it's great Vault door opened. The story of Vault 100 begins a century after the Great War, in Delaware, where the last remaining eyebot has begun playing a pre-recorded message from Vault-Tec offering access to Vault 100 to the first one-hundred people to apply for entry at the local Vault-Tec Regional Office in downtown Philadelphia… perhaps the most dangerous city in the Uncommons, the remnants of the Eastern Commonwealth of the United States. New Canaan's Hope A potential addition to the Crossroads economy, Nauvoo was a small rural community before the Great War and a point of historical interest for New Canaanites of the Back When times. Four and a half centuries ago, it was built by the Latter-Day Saints after their violent expulsion from the State of Missouri. It rivaled Chicago at the time, bringing converts and commerce alike from the Mississippi River. In 2250 Apostles Oliver John Golden and Noah Hyrum Young were sent out of New Canaan to attempt to make contact with surviving Latter-Day Saints in the East and convert the tribals and other inhabitants of the Wasteland. Oliver Golden was the Senior-most member of the New Canaanite's Quorum of the Twelve Apostles, the highest governing council of the New Canaanite faith responsible for missionary work and the overall development of the tribe. Noah Young was the youngest and newest Apostle at the time of Judah Black's passing, ordained at his hand before his passing. They had been sent on this difficult and seemingly ambitious mission by Jeremiah Rigdon, after he had declared that God showed him in a fever vision that he would be the prophet to succeed Judah Black and lead the New Canaanites, an unprecedented method for the choosing of a prophet that wasn't an ordained an Apostle first. Nevertheless, they believed it to be their Lord's will after solemn prayer and left for the East, taking refuge with the friends they made and the shelter they find. Oliver returned to New Canaan in 2254 after the events of Roads Less Traveled with new converts desiring to live with the New Canaanites there, then just as quickly changed their minds. After some time among the New Canaanites again, many from New Canaan decided to go east with Brother Oliver. When the White Legs destroyed New Canaan in 2281, the survivors that scattered and didn't try to resettle in the west fled east with a group to join with a now elderly Oliver Golden. Impressed in his mind was a passage in the Old Testament of the Holy Bible, the seventh verse of Isaiah 52. “Beautiful upon the mountains…” In early 2283, the two men of God led their families, converts, and other friends alike to the Crossroads and the ruins of Quincy, Illinois. The Great War brought only radiation across its rural and far-removed landscape for a season, then rapid overgrowth of oversized prairie flowers. There they discovered Nauvoo and the temple still intact. There, they would rebuild New Canaan and live out the fullness of their Lord’s teachings… If only the Glowing God didn't run the kindly ghoul Saints out of Nauvoo using the ones that had turned feral in 2106 to the town of Quincy. Lucky Hour (Update 4.7.19) Vault 121 admitted professional psychics, tarot card and palm readers, and their immediate families into its great Vault door alongside government psychologists, neuroscientists, and their families. The Vault’s workload was separated between the two groups, most of the higher risk work being given to the PSI Sector. Research into the development of extra sensory perception and psionic-attunement began on October 3rd, 2081. Aided by a full FEV lab, the scientists used the families of the professional psychics to test minor, controlled strains of FEV-enhanced neural stem cells injected directly through the brain's pineal glands and mid-brains. After a few generations of selective breeding, small doses of Fevstem, the FEV-enhanced stem cells, and tinkering in the viral code, eleven children were found developing psionic abilities in early January of 2180, shortly after all of their tenth birthdays. These last eleven children were immediately taken and studied. At this crucial junction, the command overrides for the Vault door were opened on April 16 of that year by Enclave personnel, who immediately seized control of the experiment. As it happened, the few scouting missions into the Wasteland brought Vault 121 in contact with them, who by right of succession were now their employers. They intended to use the children as elite military assets and began performing harsher tests to train them for combat with their psionic abilities. They brought them to a sequestered settlement far away from their Vault, with an underground bunker serving as their new home. It came at a severe cost, however, as the predicted death of the clairvoyant of them came to pass and triggered the others to attack the Enclave scientists and soldiers to escape in August of 2190. During this incident, the power infrastructure and water supply of the unwitting town was crippled, causing a massive migration and loss of life. Six of them escaped into the Wasteland and the remaining four were captured, sent to a remote and isolated facility to complete their training and ensure obedience. Five of those that escaped banded together in the form of a raider gang known as the Neuronics that would terrorize their way across the ruins of the United States. But after a time, after things were looking interesting in the Wasteland, they went their separate ways, and used their gifts to advance their stations further. One followed a different path altogether, and came to know he'd have to find his old friends... and stop them if necessary. But first, he'd need new friends to do it. Doot Doot There's the start of my ideas. Mulling over more, but you can tell I love Honest Hearts. Anyone feel like building the Buckeye with me? I'm itching to RP and write, so anyone else's ideas are always welcome. Category:Blog posts